A World Apart
by Teenageriot2004
Summary: Second part in a trilogy of stories. the world has been changed, lives rewritten, and the immortal rules all. can our heroes save the day, and return reality to its proper order? sequel to the very last, probably, apocalypse review please!
1. Prolouge

**_As always, these characters aren't mine. well the ones you know aren't, the others are :) hopefully you'll like this set up for the second story of this trilogy i'm writing. here's the id for the first part, "the very last, probably, apocalypse": _**1933568 **_for any of you new readers. you can read this as a stand alone story, but it works better in connection with the first part. any way, here it is :D enjoy!_**

* * *

London, England – 1898

William walked through the streets of London. His mother had died of disease years earlier, and his life had seemed quite meaningless now.

The civil war continued in England. The White Hats were determined to rebel against the Immortal, for no good reason as William could see it. The Immortal kept the vampires fed, which, William being one, made him very happy. He didn't care much for this life though. He wanted to survive, but he took no pleasure in the kill. Which had resulted in his sire, Drusilla, leaving him for a Chaos Demon. A Chaos Demon of all things. All puss and antlers.

As William spotted his target, he smiled. A young blonde girl. He loved the blondes. He moved towards her, through the crowded street. He saw his prey turn down an alleyway.

'Making it easier pet' He thought to himself.

He remembered a time when Angelus, his grandsire, had shown him the fun that could be had with teasing humans, playing with them, torturing them. So much so that they came to long for the death that he could give them.

He wondered where the old bastard was. He had heard rumours of Romania, but since he had split with Dru, he hadn't seen Angelus or Darla.

'Probably eating some young gypsy' William pondered as he reached the alleyway.

* * *

The girl was at the other end, appearing to be lost. She was looking around, clearly confused as to how she had ended up here.

"Lost lamb?" William asked. He let a smile escape as he spoke.

The girl looked up to him, keeping her face hidden in the shadows. "I'm not sure…" she answered cryptically.

William raised his eyebrow at this answer. 'Wasn't expecting that reply' he mused.

"I'm looking for a man," The girl continued. "I was told he'd be here now, but alas, I cannot seem to find him"

"Well," William teased. "What is his name pet?"

"I think it was Willy, or William…" The girl replied as she moved into the light, allowing William to see her face for the first time. It was veiny, protruded and clearly demon. Vengeance demon if he wasn't mistaken.

"That right is it pet?" William smiled wryly, until he suddenly realised "Wait a minute, you smelled human across the street"

The demon smiled. "That's because that wasn't me,"

William cocked his head.

"That was our bate." A voice came from behind.

As William turned, a heavy force hit his head, and the world turned black.

* * *

His head throbbed as he opened his eyes. He looked about, trying to figure out where he was. William was irritated to see he was in a church. Or an abandoned church at any rate. And he was further annoyed to feel heavy metal chains on his wrists and ankles. There were crosses on the walls, as well as holy water in bottles everywhere. As he surveyed the room, he saw the demon that had tricked him, as well as several men in very posh suits, with very serious looks on there faces. As he looked at these people, one of them noticed William.

"Ah, he's awake," He said rather smugly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" William asked, with a hint of venom in his mouth.

The man smiled at him. "My name is Jonathon Wyndam-Pryce, and I'm here to give you your destiny"

William scoffed. "What kind of drugs are you on?"

Jonathon smiled. "None my friend, I'm just answering your question."

"Actually he asked who you were, not what you were doing." The demon chimed in.

"Thank you Anyanka," Jonathon replied through gritted teeth. "That will be all."

Anyanka smiled helpfully, and left the immediate room.

"You'll have to forgive her," Jonathon started, with his false smile placed firmly back on his face. "She has the annoying tendency to say whatever she sees."

"Heh," William let out, "How you get a vengeance demon to be you're little puppet then?"

Jonathon smiled. "Straight to the point William," He paused, "Maybe that's why they're calling you Spike?"

William looked at the man in front of him. "Who's calling me?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he liked that name. Accompanied with his love for killing people with railway spikes, it made sense.

"The white hats," Jonathon began, "Or more specifically, the Observers Council."

William snorted. "Sound like degenerate wankers"

"Some, perhaps, but not all of them," Jonathon smiled. "I, for one, have always been proud of my calling."

William looked at the man. He was crusty, wore glasses, and looked stiff. Looked like a white hat.

"And this has what to do with me?" William asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why haven't you staked me?"

The Observer looked at William. "Have you heard the stories about the demon slayer?"

"You mean the myth's created by humans to try and find some kind of escape from the fact they're basically just cattle?"

Jonathon smiled. "Those would be the ones."

"No, I haven't," William retorted.

"Well let me explain to you how this works William," Jonathon began, with the smile fading as he went into dictating information obviously gained from a book. "Millennia ago, the organisation I work for tried to create a force to stand against the demons, the vampires and anything else that stood in the way of the forces of good."

William looked on, in a bored sort of way.

The vampire was slowly, weakening the bonds of his chains.

"We tried to imbue a girl with the strength of demons," Jonathon continued. "One in each generation, chosen to stand against the demons. The Immortal however, intervened. Stopped the process. And fractured those magicks. They are now lost to us."

William smiled. "Good on him, eh?" he retorted, as he could feel the chains begin to bend.

"Quite," Jonathon replied, as he breathlessly carried on. "Until recently, the only thing that has stopped the forces of evil from taking over the world has been the fact that the Immortal seems to like human beings, or rather, he wants us alive for some unknown reason."

"Well if you aint here, how're we meant eat?" William spat.

Jonathon looked at the vampire. "Well, you also know about the White Hat rebellion, and how we fight demons, in an attempt to gain the freedom that should be ours. You also know that us humans aren't as physically strong as your kind,"

"Oh I don't know," Teased William, "You could let me down and we could go a couple of rounds?"

Jonathon continued. "Recently we gained a contact in Africa, who has provided us with a unique opportunity to take the fight to the demon realms."

"Africa?" William asked. "This going to be getting relevant anytime soon?" he continued to strain against the chains, until he felt the bond break.

Jonathon smiled, "William the Bloody, It is by the power of God, and all that is holy that I press upon you the duty of protector of humanity. You will stand against the demons, the vampires, and, most importantly, the Immortal. You will atone for the destruction you have caused, the death. You will be our champion,"

William was laughing. "And what's gonna make me do that then mate?"

William stood up, his chains broken. Jonathon looked taken aback. "And for point of reverence, it's Spike from now on,"

Spike lunged at Jonathon, only to be caught from behind, by giant, immeasurable arms.

"What the bloody-" Spike was cut off.

Jonathon stepped forward. "Well Spike, let me be the first to tell you why you shall be helping us,"

One of the hands raised in front of Spike's chest. It came thumping down, and a burning sensation ripped through Spike's body.

"We're giving you back you're soul,"

Spike screamed, and once again, the world went black.

* * *

**_Sorry that its kinda short, but its just the pro-louge to the second part of this trilogy. Hopefully you guys don't mind the AU-ness of it :) As always review and let me know if its up to scratch, as i've always said, i have a story to tell, but whats the point if you guys don't enjoy it? laters_**  



	2. Calling

****

**_I own nothing! this is all someone elses creation. cept the story. thats mine. mwahahaha. sorry, came over a little evil then. any way, heres the opening chapter of my second story in this trilogy. don't worry if its confusing. it will get sorted out by chapter three. i'm just hoing everyone likes the alternate universe-ness of it :D lol. any way, revie please? i love seeing what is working and what isn't. thanx people. and on to the story:_**

**_

* * *

_  
**

**Nowhere, Present/Past/Future**

Good and Evil.

It was a game.

Like chess.

One made a move, then the other followed.

Strategic.

You sacrifice one piece in order to take full advantage of another.

As each played chose their weapons, the battle field shifted.

Distorted.

History was changing.

The game was changing.

And good wasn't winning…

* * *

**Sunnydale, California – 2004**

He ran.

And ran.

This thing wasn't human, whatever was chasing him. It was like some kind of … demon.

The idea seemed ridiculous, but he had watched it kill his friends, tear out their hearts… no, now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Escape, survive, and then worry about loss.

These were the thoughts of Parker as he runs through the forest. Earlier today he was partying up with some hot girl. He forgets her name. He always forgets their names. Is that a reason for him to die? He doesn't think so. Many of the forgotten do.

He runs, his chest burning against him, the breath that enters his lungs feeling thinner than it should.

It doesn't fill him; it leaves him needing more, even with his lungs full.

He tries to breathe deeper, but all that follows is a cough that stalls him for a phew precious seconds. He hears a tree branch snap behind him. He turns to look, but remembers the importance of survival and runs again.

Parker can see lights through the branches. He's near salvation. He runs faster, or at least harder. It hurts, it burns, but it doesn't matter. He's going to survive. He's going to live for another day.

* * *

He runs. And runs. This prey. Soon it will be like the others, feeding this beasts hunger. The demon senses the pitiful creatures joy at thinking it has found salvation.

And at that moment, it swoops.

And kills.

And Parker is no more.

Just a memory.

To those girls that he couldn't be bothered to remember all those times.

* * *

Spike wondered what he had done to deserve this. Why was he forced to endure this Hell? This never ending Hell.

"Look," he blurted out, "I don't care Anya, just get it out of my crypt!"

Anyanka looked visibly hurt. She was a vengeance demon, a being created to right the wrongs caused towards women.

Well that was her old job, until the observers had gained power over her, by stealing her power centre. Her necklace.

And now Spike, the one they made her work with, was denying her of her one true love in this mortal world.

"But they're so cute, with their floppy ears, and large feet," she told him in her most matter of fact tone, while holding a rabbit.

Spike looked at her, anger in his face, "I don't bloody well care, if you leave them in here, I will eat them,"

"You will do no-such thing!" Anya yelled back.

"Well if I don't, you can bet wolf boy will," Spike replied, pointing to the man in the corner of his crypt.

He was shorter than average, with a dark shade of ginger hair.

He looked wiser than his years, and in his lap was a woman at least five years older than him.

Wearing glasses, she was rather skin, worryingly so some might say, and talked with a Texan drawl as she argued for the man.

"You leave Oz alone, captain Peroxide!"

Spike rolled his eyes. His natural brown hair could still be seen at the roots, but the rest of his hair was bleached blonde.

He hated that nickname. And he hated it more when Winifred Burkle used it so insultingly.

The tall black man in the corner laughed.

"Laugh it up Charlie boy," Spike turned to him, "But guarantee you next demon we fight, it'll be me saving your ass"

"C'mon Spike, we all know I'm twice the bad ass you are, even with you're vampy-ness," Charles replied, a smile on his face.

Spike was getting ready to return an insult, when the crypt door swung open.

Spike backed down. He never insulted the White Hats of Sunnydale when his Observer was around.

"Children, if you don't learn to control your tempers I shall have to do some kind of wonderful spell that makes you all mute," the man sparingly announced, with a smile on his face.

"He'll do it you know," Oz piped up for the first time, "Ethan is a bad ass with the Magicks,"

* * *

Ethan Rayne.

Member of the Observers Council.

He had never wanted this life.

He had been a wild child in his youth, terrorizing central London with his best friend, 'Ripper'.

But he had come to realise the dangers of Magic, and of the world he lived in.

And he had decided at that point, that it was his duty to try and defend this world.

Even if that meant training an en-souled vampire in the ways of fighting, keeping him sharp.

And keeping him fed on blood.

* * *

Ethan smiled at Oz's comments. "Yes, well it seems we have a new target for our talents…"

Spike cocked his head towards his Observer. "What is it?"

"Demon," Ethan replied plainly. "Has a habit of ripping out peoples hearts. So only Oz, Anya and Spike on this one please people"

Charles stood up. "Ethan, man, you know I can handle myself…"

"Yes, Charles, but I also know that this demon has killed 23 people in the time its been in Sunnydale," He paused. "That's since last night. And if it can tear its way past people that quickly, I'm not going to risk you or Fred. Besides I need help with research."

Anya turned to Ethan. "Something big?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he paused, "Just a build up of magic in L.A., and I want to know if it could be any thing big,"

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

A shadow followed the rodent as it ran through the alleys.

It was hunting its prey.

It needed to feed, and this was as guilt three a way of doing so.

It pounced, and grabbed the rat, only for the rodents slippery fur allowing it to glide free of his grasp.

He looked at the ground and sighed. And then punched it. He was so weak, not even a crack appeared. How had this happened to him? He had been the most feared vampire of his generation.

Now he was a homeless demon, living of rats, for fear of what might happen if he killed another human being.

There were demons enough in this world. But he was a monster. A monster with the face of an Angel. A dirty Angel, but an angel all the same.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

Spike loved this part of the job.

The part where he got to let out all his anger.

All his frustration with the world.

He was a monster, but this soul wouldn't let him be one.

And the others didn't treat him like a monster, but they didn't treat him like a man.

He was lost between both worlds. Unable to be loved or love, yet unable to be hated and kill.

He was mankind's saviour, and had been for a hundred years. But it never felt like he was doing anything towards ending the cycle of violence.

The demons still existed, that never changed.

The vampires still came.

The Immortal was still the commander and chief of the world, and that wasn't going to change any where near soon.

When Ethan gave him something to hit, it made the job a lot easier.

He didn't have to think about all these…. thoughts.

He could just unleash on whatever nasty got in his way.

And tonight, as he wielded his pike, he was feeling particularly vengeful, and he didn't really know why.

* * *

**Los Angeles,**

Lilah Morgan was the C.E.O. of Wolfram and Hart. And when her psychics started registering a massive magical build up inside her building, she began to get annoyed. She wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"We don't know Miss Morgan, but we'll be getting right to the bottom of it, real soon," The tall spindly man told her.

"Well you better do," She told him as she turned to walk out the door, "Because Knox, if you don't, there will be hell to pay."

And with that Lilah Morgan stormed out of the science department, leaving the man behind her to look longingly at her.

"My goddess…" He sighed.

* * *

**Sunnydale,**

Spike stood over the grave of a girl he didn't know.

Willow Rosenburg.

For some reason, he felt like he knew her.

Or that he should have known her.

Maybe it was just that she had died when she was 16.

So young.

Too young.

A girl Spike had never met, but he felt like he should have saved her.

It was at this moment that Spike picked up the scent of his prey.

"Bollox…" he muttered.

"What?" Anya asked.

Spike looked around. No one. "I told you not to talk in my head, it makes me-"

"Shirty, I know, I know," Anya sighed, even in his mind, "but its tactically better. Now why the bollox?"

"It smells like a Treshnar Demon," Spike muttered, trying to keep quiet, so the demon wouldn't hear. That was assuming he was near, which Spike (always assuming the worst) did. "Big, strong and bloody hard to kill."

"Well best get to work then," Anya replied "Instead of talking to voices in your head like some kind of crazy person"

Spike scowled, and then followed his nose.

He had moved about ten feet, just past a small stone alter, when he saw it. A second later he felt it. A strong fist to his face, and Spike was flying through the air.

As the vampire hit the alter, breaking it clear in two in the process, Oz appeared from no-where.

He had partially transformed.

In the years since he had become a werewolf, Ethan had trained Oz how to control the transformation, and ultimately how to manipulate it to suit his needs. Right now he needed speed above strength, so this form made the most sense.

He ducked the first blow, and clawed at the demon's mid section.

* * *

**Los Angeles,**

Lilah Morgan didn't know what it was, only that it had appeared moments before. A ball of blue energy and a ball of green energy. And now they were merging, and changing colour to white. As Lilah looked at it, it grew, and grew, and expanded to engulf the entire room…

* * *

Angel looked up from his place in the alley as the white beam struck him. it didn't seem to hurt, or do anything, just pass through him…

* * *

**Sunnydale,**

Spike looked down into the wreckage of the alter. He could see a strange weapon. It seemed to be a axe, but had a stake pro-truding from the handle. Raising an eyebrow, Spike turned back to the beast and charged at it.

Oz felt the blow of the demon's fist, and suddenly wished he had transformed into the wolf in its entirety.

As he rubbed his head, he looked up to see Spike jump at the demon with his pike raised behind him.

As he came down on the beast, the pike struck the beast's chest. It let out a bellow and fell to the ground.

Spike rubbed his head. "That shouldn't have been this easy…"

"That was easy?" Oz asked as he regained human form. "Felt hard to me"

Spike smirked. "Bloody ponce"

Oz let a smile slip. "Heh, not what Fred says"

"Too much info mate…" Spike stopped. "What's that?"

Oz almost choked. "You're trying that trick? Gotta say you're slipping Big Bad…"

Oz stopped as he turned around and saw a wave of white energy rushing towards them…

* * *

In the woods near Sunnydale, a beam of light appeared where the wave had hit moments earlier.

As it did, a man fell from the sky.

Wearing a brown duster, with a shaggy beard, he hit the ground with a thud.

As he tried to get up, he realised a startling fact. His heart was beating. When he had begun this game, he hadn't expected that.

"What have you gotten yourself into Wesley?" He muttered to himself. "What have I done…"

* * *

_**and thats chapter one up and running... hopefully those of you that read the first story know whats going on to some extent :) and hopefully the others of you are intrigued. remember, i love reviews, so keep it coming :) next chapter will be up by wednesday, maybe the third as well. laters**_  



	3. A Brave New World

**_I OWN NOTHING! cept the story:P Heres the second chapter of my second story of the trilogy :) hopefully you guys will enjoy it. its more of a descriptive chapter, its just showing you where all the characters are, and how their lives have been changed. as always review and let me know how it is :) thanks for the reviews so far guys! all great. and i will correct the spelling mistakes in the prologue once the story is done, as if i go back to focus on past chapters, i'll lose my writing path, and end up neglecting the story as i did the first part. any way guys, enjoy :)_****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sunnydale, California**

Wesley looked around at his new surroundings.

"Well this certainly is a surprise," a voice called from behind him.

Getting to his feet quickly, Wesley reached for where his sword should be, to find nothing. What he saw was not what he had expected. It was himself. Again.

"You survived the process then?" Wesley asked.

The other, neater, version smiled, "Yes, thanks to you Wes old boy,"

Wesley sighed. "Yes, well you didn't give me much choice did you?"

"Come now Wesley," His counterpart began, "What would the world be without evil?"

Wesley almost laughed. "Apart from everything I fight for?" The former watcher paused.

"You don't fight to destroy evil," His counterpart interrupted. "You fight to protect the good in the world, to keep a balance."

"True," Wesley agreed, "But I never thought I would be allied with the first evil in that goal"

The First looked at him. It wasn't contempt towards him that it felt. But contempt that it was forced to ally itself with him.

"Wesley, we've been through this before," The First began again, "I need humans to survive. Draven would have destroyed you all, leaving this world as a play pen for the demons,"

"That's what I don't understand," The shaggy looking man interrupted, "Demons are creatures of evil. Why not feed off of them?"

"This is not the time Wesley, we must-" The First was cut off.

"NO!" Yelled Wesley, the insanity that had previously been present threatening to return. "You explain now! If you want my help, I want answers!"

The First sighed, or what would have been a sigh if it could breath. "Fine," It told the ex-watcher.

Wesley leaned against a nearby tree.

"Because as a man very close to me once said, I am Sin. The corruption of man, the evil that comes from something created by good. I can't feed on the evil of demons, they're born evil. Created evil. Humanity was created pure. It created me, and as such I need them for existence,"

"Lorne wasn't evil," Wesley countered.

"In the same way a human can choose his path, a demon can," The First replied.

"Then why," Wesley tried to reason, "Did you attack the slayer line? Why did you try to overrun the world with demons in the other reality?"

"My defeat at the hands of the slayer has left me, somewhat, changed." The First paused. "It left me weakened. The destruction of one of the Hellmouths. It is because of this I am dependant on humanity."

Wesley looked at the embodiment of evil, satisfied with the answers. "Fine," He took a breath. "What do we do now?"

The First smiled. "We find the champions you picked for the task that awaits us…"

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Angel looked around the alleyway.

Nothing had changed.

Everything was as it was.

The white light had passed over everything and not one thing was affected by it.

Unless he himself had been affected.

Maybe he was going insane?

Angel tried to shake that thought off. Many things had happened since that night in Romania, when he had fed off of the gypsy girl. He had been wracked with guild.

Darla had left him for the Immortal. He had even heard that they had managed to breed. Somehow the Immortal had made Darla fertile again. He hated the Immortal, perhaps more than he had hated the creature Drusilla had made.

William?

He couldn't remember properly.

The old days merged with the new, the new days bled together. His mind was always in a place between knowledge and confusion. All he knew was that for the last twenty years he had been forced into this.

Living in the alleyways and shadows of Los Angeles.

And now something strange was happening.

Something big.

And some unknown desire burnt in him.

He wanted to learn what it was.

He wanted to get out of this alleyway.

He wanted to be part of whatever it was.

But then the realisation that he was useless to everyone set in.

He was too weak to help.

And with that thought, Angel went back to hunting the vermin of Los Angeles…

* * *

**Sunnydale, California**

Spike looked at Oz.

"What the hell was that?" he asked the werewolf.

Oz looked blankly and shrugged. "A warning for daylights saving time?"

Spike rolled his eyes. The werewolf had the annoying habit of making bad jokes.

Anya appeared next to them.

"What in the name of sam hill was that?" she asked.

"Dunno peaches," Spike responded, "Maybe Ethan will have some ideas…"

* * *

Ethan was worried.

The magic build up had exploded.

And he was thinking that's what the white wave of light had been.

And if he was right, this was not a good thing.

No magical explosion of that magnitude could be.

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

Doyle was never a man to believe in signs and portents.

But he was also not a man to deny the obvious.

That white light had done something.

It was all over the news, and the Immortal was there as well, trying to calm the populace.

But Doyle knew something was different.

He had felt dead for so long, but since that light passed over him, he felt alive again.

Like he had a purpose in this world.

He hadn't felt like that for nearly five years.

Since the dream.

He could never forget that dream.

He dived for the device.

He shut it down, but not before it ripped him apart.

But he was the hero. He had saved hundreds of innocents, maybe thousands. And he had won the girls heart.

He had thought that girl just a figment of his imagination.

That was until half a year ago when she turned up in Florida. He recognised her immediately, and went to work on winning her.

Cordelia Chase.

* * *

Cordelia was never one for the financial side of life.

Money wasn't important.

Well not to her.

She was in love.

She hadn't been in the start.

At first he had annoyed her.

Doyle.

He was irritating and obnoxious.

But, oh, so charming.

And after a month of bugging her, they had started dating.

Yesterday they had gotten engaged.

But this morning something was different.

The white energy that the news channels were reporting on had hit them both.

And something changed. She felt alive again, for the first time in months.

She knew Doyle felt the same. Something big was about to go down.

And it had something to do with her.

She knew it.

* * *

**Cleveland, Ohio**

This had nothing to do with her.

She was certain of that much.

Buffy Dawn Summers was not the most confident girl you could hope to meet.

She had toyed with dying her hair blonde, but thought it might make her look slutty.

Working at Grace Hospital in Cleveland, she was a college graduate. She was proud of her life to some extent.

She had a steady boyfriend; her Mom lived back in Sunnydale, where she had gone to school until her friend Willow had died in a gym fire.

The cause had never been found.

Ever since then she had lived in Cleveland with her Dad.

But she was sure she had nothing to do with this.

That white light had hit, and then suddenly the electrics had blown.

The nurse on call had not been very considerate. He had blamed her.

This was one of the many reasons Buffy had for hating Ben.

The other being he always made fun of her.

He was extremely obnoxious, untrustworthy and a little effeminate.

And it made it annoying that she was more than slightly attracted to him.

For some reason this felt like it happened to her before, and recently.

But she knew it hadn't. Since that white light had hit, she felt different.

Like before it had hit she was half empty, and now she was full again.

She remembered things that had slipped her mind.

Like mixing all the different cereals together in one bowl in an attempt to go to sleep.

She didn't know why she had tried that, why she had thought it would work, or who the stuffy English guy that appeared in her memory was.

The last day had been weird, and all Buffy hoped was that it would get back to normal, and fast.

* * *

**Toronto, Canada**

Alexander Harris was a man in love.

Gwen, aside from her occasional ability to destroy household electrical equipment, was perfect.

He had loved her since he met her. Now they could touch each other, that love was growing stronger. He had helped her 'liberate' the device from some Japanese businessman in L.A.

It had been one of the few times he had been back to California since his friend, Willow, had died.

For some reason he couldn't shake, Xander, as his friends called him, always blamed the new girl at school, Buffy Summers.

But nothing ever came out of it.

When Willow died, his family had been unusually caring and let him move away, to live with his uncle in Canada.

He had met Gwen at a party, which he later learned she was attending to steal some kind of jewel that belonged to the family.

It was then that he and her hit it off, becoming partners in crime, so to speak.

And now he was boarding an airplane bound for Sunnydale, his hometown. Gwen was meeting the family before their marriage.

This was, of course, something that Xander had not been looking forward to. His family were the biggest bunch of inbred freaks you could hope to meet.

And he had hoped Gwen would never have to meet them. But that fantasy had been ruined.

Now he was more than a little worried about the white light that the immortal had been telling everyone was harmless.

He just hoped it wouldn't affect the plane they were getting on.

* * *

**Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart Building**

Lilah looked at the reports coming in.

There was nothing evidently bad about this energy wave.

It hadn't seemed to cause any damage. It hadn't seemed to do anything whatsoever.

Which was the most annoying part of it.

The Immortal was the head of all of Wolfram and Hart, and if she couldn't report what this wave had done, and what its point was, then he would most likely have her head, and that worm Gavin would become C.E.O.

The thought made her shudder. She would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Sunnydale,**

Wesley walked towards the edge of the forest.

He must have looked a mess.

His facial hair had grown into a sort of shaggy beard.

He imagined himself looking rather like a tramp. It was at this point he noticed it didn't seem to bother him that much.

Wesley wondered why he was alive again. When this had begun he was an agent of the powers.

Now he was a man again. But he remembered the world as it should be. And he remembered what he had to do.

He had to restore the world to its rightful position. And to do that he would need the players he had chosen.

The plans were in motion. The players would soon be gathered, and then they could strike at the Immortal, and hopefully save the world…

* * *

_**And chapter three should be up and running soon. by tomorrow hopefully, but i have four exams on thursday, so if it isn't up by tomorrow, it won't be up until friday. and please guys, keep on giving me those reviews :)**_  



End file.
